Ed, Edd, n Eddy the next Gen 8: Metaknightmare
by fire dragon 2000
Summary: Kevin thinks he's the best, but a duel with Metaknight will surely make him crack...
1. Kevin the famous jerk

Chapter 1

**Kevin the famous jerk **

"And thats how I stopped the bathroom flood with only my toe!"

Kevin was boasting on how he was a hero of the Cul-De-Sac. He always was spreading lies to make himself look better. There had been one when he did three hoops in a row on video. There was also one where he rode his bike up Mount Youcantgetupthis. It was the biggest hill in the whole Cul-De-Sac.

"Wow Kevin! Can I get your autograph?" Johnny asked.

"Isn't he dreamy?" Nazz said.

"What a jerk!"

Everyone stopped and saw Eddy with the other 2 Eds behind him.

"What did you say about Kevin?" Sarah yelled out.

"Do you really think he could do this? I mean, defeating the demons of the junkyard? What kind of story is that?"

"Well you better shut it or else!" Kevin warned Eddy.

"Uh oh." Ed said.

"Now everyone PLEASE!" Edd tried to stop an upcoming conflict but Kevin pushed him aside.

"Lets see how you like your face punched to mush by the champ!" Jimmy said.

"Let the Ed-boy suffer!" Rolf shouted.

Swoosh!

"Oh! Hey Metaknight!" Eddy said to a small caped swordsman...


	2. Metaknight

Chapter 2

**Metaknight **

You probably remember Metaknight from "Quick shot ed" so I don't have to do the distription again.

"Who are you!" Kevin asked the stranger.

"Sir Metaknight. Pleased to meet all of you."

"He's our new friend here and he's way cooler than Kevin!" Eddy boasted.

"I do not like people boasting Eddy and thats why I'm here."

Everyone ooed at Metaknight and his sharp sword but Kevin pushed them aside.

"Well what are you here for shorty?" Kevin asked.

"I have heard many tales about you, and I wish to see you on the battlefeild in a honourable fight. Be ready Kevin!"

"Whats under that mask?" Jimmy asked when he saw Metaknight's face was covered by a mask. When he reaveald the face, he screamed and put it back on.

"Plank says you really are starting to creep us out!" Johnny said.

"And what are you doing talking to a peice of wood like you're crazy?" Metaknight replied.

"Hey! This is Plank and we think you're the one who's crazy."

"My apoligies. Why are you staring at me like that?" Metaknight noticed that Nazz was starting to look impressed by his voice and calm nature.

"Please! I will never love another!" Metaknight said with a sharp tone. Nazz was cofused. "Anyhow, be prepared!"

Suddenly, something appeared out of the sky...


	3. The legendary Halberd

Chapter 3

**The legendary Halberd **

A gigantic ship was looming over the Cul-De-Sac. It was huge and it had bat wings on it. There was even Metaknight's mask on the hull of it.

Metaknight flew into the interior but Eddy soon grabbed the wings of the caped crusader.

"WHAT THE?" Metaknight saw what was on him.

"Whats inside that ship!" Eddy replied.

"Fine. Hang on!"

Metaknight and Eddy were soon in the ship. "This is the battleship Halberd. It's my home, transportation and headquarters."

Eddy soon noticed some odd looking robots that were at the wheel. "What are those?"

"Those? Why, they are my ROBs. ROB stands for .Buddy. They have emotion and they serve me well."

"Hey! Who's this in the portrait?" Eddy had noticted a portrait with a women in it. She looked like Zelda only she had yellow eyes.

"Sniff. That is my sweet Maria. We were supposed to get married,and were married for 3 days, but the accursed shadow dragon Blackheart attacked and turned her into a trophy. Then he went off with her. Now I hunt the beast down for the rest of my days."

"Sounds boring and dull. Hey! Whats this room?"

"That would be my trophy room. You see, trophys of various characters contain information about that character and I like to collect them."

"So when are you going to show Kevin who's boss?"

"Midnight"

"See you there!" Eddy soon left with the help of a parachute a ROB gave him.

Meanwhile, down below, Kevin was not in a good mood...


	4. Kevin in distress

Chapter 4

**Kevin in distress **

"This guy has bat wings, a sword, and a cool voice! How can I compete with that?"

Kevin was in his house, struggeling with pride, fear and anger. He knew he couldn't beat this guy.

Ding dong!

"Go away!" Kevin said when he heard the doorbell.

Ding dong!

"Fine."

He soon opened the door and saw a ROB in front of him.

"What do you want you oversized Wall-E?"

"Sir Metaknight decided to give you a sword in order to make it a fair battle. Request feedback." The ROB gave him sword.

"Thanks."

SLAM!

"Wow. That Metaknight guy is a total idiot. Now I can beat him with ease!"

Midnight was only there in 2 minutes...


	5. The battle of the CulDeSac

Chapter 5

**The battle of the Cul-De-Sac **

Midnight had come! Metaknight was just waiting on the battlefield(Which was the baseball feild).

Kevin soon came with his sword. "It's all come down to this Metaknight." said Kevin in an dark voice.

"It has, Kevin." said Metaknight in a calm fashion. "Now I see ROB No.54 gave you a spare sword. It was my order."

"Well I guess that would be a death wish for you!"

"Let us battle it out now."

Everyone was watching and everyone, but the Eds, was cheering for Kevin. The Eds were cheering for Metaknight along with Lucario. Ganondorf smiled. "It's not a matter of who wins," he said. "Others must fail."

"FIGHT!"

Kevin tried to slash at Metaknight with his sword but Metknight teleported behind him and hit him to the ground. Kevin got back up and tried to do an uppercut on Metaknight. He hit him to the air but Metaknight used his bat wings to fly up into the air and divebomb Kevin. Kevin soon snapped. He grabbed everything he could find to throw at Metaknight. He missed at every throw.

"This isn't how you said how you defeated the Fire Demons of the junkyard!" Nazz soon pointed out to Kevin.

"And I don't think this is how you stopped the bathroom flood with only your toe!" Johnny soon said.

"STOP!" Kevin soon lost his mind. "Okay! I'll tell you the truth! Everything I did was a lie! I admit it! A LIE!"

Everyone started to fume. A liar! Thats what Kevin was.

"You are not worthy of holding the title of a hero!" Metakight soon said in disgust.

Before any one could land a blow on Metaknight, a large shape landed on the ground...


	6. Blackheart

Chapter 6

**Blackheart **

A large dragon was now in the middle of the area. It looked like a dragons skeleton but it had a weird purple aura. It's eyes were red and it had the biggest smile on it's face. It also carried a trophy of a women in it's claws.

"Kept you waiting, huh Metaknight?" it said.

"BLACKHEART!" Metaknight shouted. "Give Maria back right now!"

"Whats that? I can't hear you? Oh yeah. How about... NO! HA HA!"

"Is that a dinosaur skeleton walking and breathing in the middle of Peach creek?" Edd said when he saw the beast.

"Whats a kid doing here?" Blackheart asked Metaknight.

"These are my friends and that is none of your buisness!"

"I came here to tell you, Metaknight, YOU SUCK!"

Metaknight looked like he was going to explode.

"Coudn't we work something out?" Jimmy said.

"Boo." the Dragon wispered.

Jimmy was scared out of his wits when Blackheart did that. Then he started to tease Metaknight with the trophy of Maria.

"Well I have to go. Smell you later Metaknight!"

He flew off and while everyone was beating up Kevin, Metaknight said "I will destroy you Blackheart for your sin. For now, let a new day dawn upon here."


	7. Endings and a new age

Chapter 7

**Endings and a new age **

I'm not even going to waste my breath on this part.

Kevin was put in the hospital when Rayquaza put a finishing blow on him when he got beaten up.

Blackheart became a new antagonist.

Metaknight not only was still Ed, Edd, and Eddy's coppanion, but he goverend the Cul-De-Sac atop his Halberd.

Now suck it Rena-Chan!

**The End.**


End file.
